cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome Mum: Lost Episode of Rocko's Modern Life
Unknown Author. Possibly Gnmkool186. Did you ever notice that in the series Rocko’s Modern Life that Rocko’s mother was always mentioned, but never seen? In series cannon it was said she lived in Australia and aside from some photos and a few phone calls to Rocko she did not have much of an impact on the show . Well in 1994, Joe Murray (the creator of the show) had plans to make the plot of the season three finally about his mother moving in with him(with title welcome Mum). She was to replace Filbert the turtle as the third main character (seeing as after Filbert was married and had his children his role got smaller). T he episode was fully animated and only two voice actors were used in it. Carlos Alazraqui the voice of Rocko and Joe Murray Himself as the voice of Ralph Big Head. The odd thing is nothing else is known about the episode. And after season 3 Joe left the series and handed it over to Stephen Hillenburg. In interviews Joe is always asked two things about the show which he never answers. One question being about the lost season finally (to which he will just smile and say I have no idea what your talking about)and the other one is how the stress of making the show might have helped influence his wife’s suicide. If Carlos is ever asked about the episode he frowns and says (it’s the end of Rocko’s modern life). For years people searched for this episode through the web, dvds, even going as far hacking Nickelodeon studios. And all that ever came up was a title sheet with the two voice actors on it. Until about three weeks ago. Joe uploaded a video on his Personal twitter page. The text above the video read "here it is you sick (dolphin censored)" (I didn't like swear words, so I removed the f word). I clicked the vid and my media player app popped open and started to load. And to my surprise it was the whole lost episode. I couldn’t believe it! And to my shock it was one of the strangest things I ever seen! The video was eleven minutes long. And as it ended, my computer crashed. I instantly picked up my Iphone to see if I could go to his twitter page and watch it again. But the video was removed. So I wish I could post the video on here but my computer was so fried that nothing could be salvaged from it. And the best I can do is retell what I seen for that eleven horrifying minuets. It didn’t have the opening the normal open. Just the regular title screen that every episode had. After title faded out the it showed Rocko standing in his living room with Heifer and Philbert. Rocko had the biggest smile on his face. He yelled out (OH BOY I CAN’T WAIT FOR YOU GUYS TO MEET MY MUM!). All the sudden the doorbell rang. Rocko leaped to the door and opened it. To reveal someone who looks just like Rocko except it had long blond hair, a few wrinkles on her face, and a white shirt saying (Nick is kids). Tears of joy were flowing down Rocko’s face. Come in mum (he barely blurted out). But before she could do anything Ralph Big Head came out (dress as poacher) and started strangling Rocko’s mother with one hand. Rocko leaped at Ralph Big Head only to be slapped away. One those comic BAM signs filled the screen (the ones that were shown in fight scenes in the old Adam West batman series). Ralph started to laugh Rocko’s mom as she was gasping for air. After he stopped laughing he grabbed the top of her head with his other hand and slowly snapped her neck and X’s appeared over her eyes. With blood dripping from his mouth Rocko lunged once more at Ralph only to be slapped away with the BAM sign filling the screen again. Only this time when it went away what was shown was a real life wallaby on the ground coughing up blood. In the background you could hear Ralph laugh still. The camera pans back to reveal Joe Murray Dressed as a poacher looking down and laughing at the young wallaby while he’s holding another one in his hand with it’s neck snapped. He gets down on one knee and say, well young joey I guess this was your Mom huh? He then picks it up. And throws both animals in the back of a truck near buy. The final five minutes is the wallaby laying there bleeding and barely breathing. Surrounded his dead mother, a skinned steer and a empty turtle shell. This continues until the wallaby stops breathing and fades to black. It’s obvious why the episode was never shown but the question is why would Joe even make this? My theory is that Joe felt that the show was responsible for the death of his early wife. Now Have been searching the web constantly for people that have also seen the video on Joe’s twitter page. So far I’ve had no success. Hence why I’m posting this. So anyone reading this that has seen or heard something about this episode please message me. And as for my theory, one things for sure. Joe meant for this to be the end of Rocko’s Modern Life. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes